


Tale of Two Pines

by ToothPasteCanyon (DannyFenton123)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8153755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyFenton123/pseuds/ToothPasteCanyon
Summary: Relativity Falls oneshot. Mabel meets Dipper after nearly 10 years apart, but what she thought was going to be a happy reunion ends in tragedy. Subject to heavy editing.





	

Snow was falling heavily around a shack in the woods of Gravity Falls, whirling in the wind and sticking firmly to whatever surface it landed on. The trees were bare, and the line between the dark sky and the sludgy ground was heavily blurred. It was hard to see anything more than a few feet away; any living creature with an ounce of sense had long taken shelter.  
In this harsh storm, a dark, thin figure came into view of the shack. As it got closer, one could make out a knitted red jacket, thin and tattered with the hood pulled tightly over the face. They quickly shuffled onto the porch and pulled down the hood, shivering.  
“Bleh, bleh, hair in my mouth.” Mabel brushed a few strands out of her face and then walked up to the door, her hand poised to knock. She took a deep breath. “Okay, hi, Dipper. It’s me, your sister, you haven’t seen in ten years.” She smiled to herself. “I forgive you for never contacting me until now. Let’s be friends again, okay?”  
Mabel knocked.  
There was a crash from inside the shack, and Mabel stepped back in concern. Not a moment too soon; the next thing she knew there was a crossbow aimed at her head, wielded by a wild-eyed man in a dirty lab coat.  
“Visitors not welcome!” The man barked, then lowered it upon seeing the woman on his porch, his eyes widening. “Mabel, is that you?”  
“Dipper?” Mabel raised her eyebrows. “What’s with the crossbow?”  
Instead of answering, Dipper grabbed his sister and pulled her inside, shining a small flashlight into her eyes.  
“Whoa, what are you doing?” Mabel pushed him away, rubbing her eyes. “My vision looks weird now. What was that for?”  
“It’s just…” Dipper’s eye twitched as he trailed off. He suddenly turned on a heel and quickly walked further into the shack.”Nothing. Come in, come in.”  
Mabel followed more slowly, looking at each and every gizmo scattered around the room. “This is a big house you’ve got here, Dipper. Any chance you’ve got a spare bedroom?”  
“No. And don’t touch anything.”  
“Fine, Mr Grumpyface.” She poked a jar full of eyeballs. “Boop. Hehe, now I’m done touching stuff.”  
When they reached a large room, Dipper turned around to face her, crossing his arms. There was a patch of fabric on his elbow that was stained dirty red. “You must want to know why I’ve brought you here, after all these years.”  
“Yeah, it’s been forever. It’s awesome to finally-“  
“There’s no time for catching up, Mabel.” Dipper interrupted, running a hand through his greasy hair. “Time is running out, I’m in grave danger. I need you to do something for me; you’re the only one I can trust with this task!”  
Mabel’s eyes widened, and she extended a hand to touch his shoulder. “Whoa, Dipper, what’s going on? This sounds really serious!”  
“It doesn’t matter.” Dipper shrugged off his sister’s hand. “Come with me Mabel, I have something to show you.”  
Mabel frowned at her brother’s cold behavior, but she nevertheless followed. Dipper led her through a narrow passageway, down a set of stairs and up to an elevator. She looked on in confusion as her brother punched in a set of symbols and the doors slid open.  
“What is this place?” She grinned and elbowed her brother. “Don’t tell me you turned into some sort of mad scientist!”  
Dipper flinched away. “Mabel, that’s not funny. Be serious. “  
“Oh, all right.” She sighed as she stepped into the elevator, leaning away from her brother. This isn’t exactly what she had in mind when she got the postcard asking her to come here, but maybe things would lighten up after she dealt with whatever was freaking her brother out so much. It sounded like a stretch, but Mabel was an optimist to the end.  
“So… what are you showing me again?”  
The doors opened to a darkened lab, which Dipper quickly led her through. “It’s just through this door. Behold, the doomsday machine.”  
“A… giant triangle?” Mabel then processed the word ‘doomsday’. “Whoa, Dipper, doomsday machine? What is going on?”  
“it’s true.” Dipper looked down to the ground, bringing out a blue book. “I created this transuniversal gateway to learn more about the anomalies of Gravity Falls, but I’ve realised just how dangerous it is. I shut it down and hid my three journals which explain how it works.”  
“So we’re safe?”  
“I can only hope I’ve done enough.” Dipper walked towards his sister and handed the journal to her. She looked quizzically at the golden pine tree on the front inscribed with the number one. “Listen, there’s just this journal left and I want you to have it. Bury it somewhere; I don’t care where, but make sure nobody will ever find it. Also, please don’t destroy it.”  
Mabel looked up. “Uhh, okay. I can do that. So can we go upstairs and catch up now?”  
“What? No! Mabel, you don’t understand,” Dipper pinched the bridge of his nose. “You have to do it now. Time is running out!”  
“And... then can we-“  
“You must never come here again! I’m sorry Mabel, it’s too dangerous.” He turned his back on his sister’s stricken expression. “It was nice to see you again.”  
Mabel’s expression creased into a burning glower. “Are you serious?”  
“Excuse me?”  
“I come all this way to see you and it’s for you to tell me you don’t ever want to see me again?” She threw the book down on the floor. “If you’re not gonna at least talk to me, I’m not gonna help you with this stupid book.”  
Dipper whirled around, his face a mixture of surprise and anger. “Mabel, this is serious! You don’t understand how much danger I’m in-“  
“No, you don’t understand, Dipper! This is the first time I’ve seen you in years, and all you wanna do is order me around and tell me you never want to see me again! That’s so selfish!”   
“Selfish?” The man growled. “You’re one to talk!”  
“You’re saying I’m selfish?”  
“Yes! Think about what you’re doing right now and tell me it’s not selfish.” Dipper paused, picked up the blue book and then added, “So can you please just take the journal?”  
Mabel felt something snap, and she lunged at Dipper. “I’m gonna burn that journal of yours!” The man was caught off guard and she wrestled the journal from his hands. He watched in horror as she brought out a lighter.  
“Mabel, no!” Dipper reached for it but she danced out of his way, towards the door. “Don’t destroy my research!”  
“You’re more worried about this thing than your own sister! What kind of brother are you?” Mabel entered the lab. “Oh, and I think I’ll start touching all this stuff too! This one looks fun! Ooh, the portal’s glowing!”  
“Stop!” Dipper finally tackled his sister, hurling the two of them against a wall of controls. The portal began to spin as the man tried reaching for the journal. “Give me my research back, Mabel!”  
Mabel pushed her brother back. “You’re gonna have to take it from me!” She tried to make a break for it but Dipper grabbed her foot, causing her to fall and smash her head on the side of some lab equipment.  
Breathing hard, Dipper looked in growing panic at where his sister lay groaning. She struggled to get up, holding the side of her head with one hand. Red blood trickled from the edges of her fingers.  
“Oh my god, Mabel!” Dipper tentatively reached out to her face. “I am so sorry; we need to get you to a hospital or-“  
Mabel raised her other hand and smacked him across the face with the journal. He stumbled back into the portal room, watching as she unsteadily followed him.  
“You really don’t care about me, do you Dipper?” She walked right up to him as Dipper stood up, right behind the portal.  
“Mabel, you’re getting the wrong idea-“  
“All you care about is your stupid research!”  
“Wait, Mabel-“  
“You don’t want to see me ever again? Fine, I’ll leave you alone. But you can find somebody else to help you bury this dumb journal.”  
Mabel shoved the journal into Dipper’s hands, pushing him a few steps back. That was when something strange started to happen: Dipper began to float off the ground.  
He clawed at the air, his face contorting in terror. “Mabel!”  
“What’s happening?” Mabel took a step back, eyes wide. “What did I do?”  
Dipper began to be sucked into the portal. “Mabel, help me! Help!”  
“How?!”  
He threw the journal just as the portal finished swallowing him up, shouting, “Mabel!”  
The room was engulfed in a bright flash of light, and when it cleared Mabel was alone. The portal had disappeared, leaving her in a dark room with a giant metal triangle.  
“Dipper?” Mabel stared at the middle of the triangle in horror. “Dipper, where are you? What happened?”  
No answer. She sat back, shaking in fear.  
What had she done?


End file.
